


Your Wish is My Command

by Donghyunie



Category: golden child - Fandom
Genre: Bomhyun, Dongchan, Dongmin - Freeform, M/M, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghyunie/pseuds/Donghyunie
Summary: *Bomin's POVHe was trapped and the only way for him to cast out the spell is to grant an earnest wish from a human being. But he didnt expect that he will meet  a guy who will bring all his sad memories.Joochan's POVHe's rich and arrogant but then one day when he meet Donghyun, the loner aka the outcast in their school, he challenged himself without realizing his heart was stolen.





	Your Wish is My Command

Long time ago, a fairy named Bomin once trapped in the bottle as his punishment for restoring someone's life out of his own will even though he knows it will affect him. Fairies should not mingle with human's life except the fact that they can make their wishes come true. Bomin was so attached with that human which make him risks himself and now he's being punished. The only way out for him is to have someone earnest wish come true, not just a simple wish. If he reach a thousand years without granting such wish, he will be forever trapped and soon vanished. 

Bomin knows how people just wished whatever they want until they become greedy of money, power and fame but he still hoped that one day, he will meet someone who will free him from the bottle. Hundred years passed but the bottle just got rejected, thrown and floated in the ocean for years without knowing the real essence of it. Bomin become hopeless as more years pass by quickly, thinking the possibility that he will vanished soon without even meeting someone who will help him break the spell cast on him. Yes, he is about to give up, well, not until one day…from that windy night.

****

“I’m sorry! We did all our best—“Just before the doctor could utter more words, his mother burst out in tears, crying his heart out from the reality.

He soon kneeled down, followed by a river flowed from his eyes down to his cheeks. He can still remember his father’s smiles all of his days in the hospital, the way he comforted him and encouraged him. All the memories of his father keep replaying in his mind and the pain dives in more deeply every time. 

“Why? WHY??” He shouted inside his chest. His mother soon hugged him with sorrow in her eyes. They didn’t expect this to happen so quickly. It’s just so unfair.

Why does it has to be his father? Why not just him? Why? Now that his father laid on his bed, no sign of breathing, no smiles on his face like he usually see, no sweet words coming out from his mouth, he know it is real. His father left him, he left them alone with this excruciating pain inside their chest. He only left his memory, memories he surely will not forget. He suddenly cursed himself for believing in such wishes. 

He wished but it did not even come true, not just a single one. His father once said that if he make a wish, it will come true. It was just a lie, he thought to himself. Why did he even believe if it was just a lie? He cannot think straight, the pain is just too painful. All he can do is just cry, he cannot even complain to his father for leaving them alone? He even wished it is not real, that it is just a dream but it’s not. It will not gonna work anyway, he thought.

After a long silence, staring at his father… he finally let his heart out.

“Why? Why did you leave us alone? Why??” He asked but he got no response. The warm embrace of his mother with her tears drip ping in his body is all he can feel. The pain is too much to bear, he can’t help but blame himself. He wants to stay strong for his mother but his tears never stops to fall and it seemed like a rain at the day.

“Just cry, son. Don’t get hold of your feelings.”

The alarm clock soon rang, disturbing a sleepyhead under his sheet. The guy turned it off quickly, sighing with distress as he slowly wiped off a tear from his eyes. 5 years passed but he still dreamed that day when his father left their side. He keep dreaming about that day and he can’t help but feel sad about it. Since that day he lost his family, he never interact with other people, he’s always alone with his blank expression. No one ever saw him laugh nor smile, some students even think he’s a walking dead but he’s not. He lives alone in his small but spacious boarding house. It is spacious to the point his things inside his boarding can be counted in a minute. He lived frugally and even wished to just die, if only his father never asked him to reach his dream, he might have ended his life along time ago. At least for now, he need to survive.

 

He’s alone, living a lonely life by himself, not wanting to mention what happened to his mother 2 years ago. Every time he will reminisce it, it will just make his broken heart shatter into pieces more. It was February 23 when his mother got into a car accident in front of his eyes. The worst case is, it was his 18th birthday at that day. His mother saved her money to buy him a cake but ended up getting into accident instead of the old grandma who was supposed to be. If only his mother didn’t help the old grandma, she must be alive till now. He knows how golden his mother’s heart is when it comes to the poor and needy like them so he can’t help but blame himself once again. He even think he’s been cursed.

The guy soon prepare himself, wearing his uniform together his black hoodie his mother gifted him. Even though he’s tired from his night shift, with his body in pain and lack of sleep, he still go to school for Pete’s sake. As soon as he entered the school premises, he only hear noises here and there, screaming, giggling and even laughing at each corner. Nothing new.

 

It was still early so he take his time sitting on his seat with his headset on. He prefers listening to his ballad playlists rather than hearing his classmates’ noise. As usual, no one notices his presence. For them, his presence is like a wind in the desert. Well, he don’t care about it either.

 

The class started and it’s still boring as ever. Their teacher just keep on talking and he’s tired of it. He cannot even absorbed what are their lessons since his eyes are so sleepy and his body is aching. Yes, he did have some part-time jobs but sometimes he got beaten up by thugs after. The bruises and scars in his body cannot lie. If only wish can come true, he might have wished to die.

The day ended so quickly so he changed his uniform into his working clothes again. He’s working at a coffee shop at night but they only have few customers so everytime a customer will come in, he will show his smile—fake smile—as much as he can.

“Welcome, Sir. May I know what is your order?” He asked politely with a fake smile plastered in his face. 

The said customer smiled as he take a good look of him. He knows the customer is a student from the school he enrolled in basing it on his uniform but the way the customer stare at him feels like he know him. He somewhat managed to break the silence between them.

“Sir, what’s your order?” He asked again with a fake smile forcedly drawn on his lonely face, as usual.

“I didn’t know that you’re handsome when you smile. Why not try showing your smile often?” The customer smiled, waiting for a response from the latter who suddenly have his blank expression again. The blonde haired male saw the change on the latter’s expression so he cleared his throat, changing the topic as fast as he can.

“2 Iced Americano please.” He said in warm voice, his eyes still lingered on the thin guy in front of him.

Even after the blonde haired received his order, he stayed there at the café shop without missing a glance at the black haired guy at the counter. Since that day when he witness some thugs beating the latter, he cannot help but feel worry at that guy. 

Hong Joochan. That’s his name. He’s rich and even all his friends are rich. He never wasted his money over a shitty things not until when decided to make a deal with those thugs. He don’t know why but he got interested with this lonely guy he met that rainy afternoon.  
***

It’s raining so hard and Joochan forgot to bring his umbrella. He was about to call his butler but his phone dead.

“Shit”. He muttered in his breath. Jaehyun and Jibeom invited him to have a coffee time with them but well, as usual they went ahead of him. He’s smart so he has a lot of things to do in their school and his friends always take it as an excuse. He know they just want to take their time together but why they need to bring him on their date? Joochan is not dumb enough not to notice their lingering stare of each other. He know for sure there’s something going on between his friends but he’s too busy to clarify it.

“Why are they my friends again? How can they just leave me here?” He asked himself in silence.

Almost students went home already, he feels like he’s the only one left. It’s getting dark but yeah, it is still raining. He always bring his umbrella yet it never rain but now he forgot it, it rained. What a life. If only he knows it will rain so hard, he should have not agree to meet with his friends. 

“Fck. Why did I forget that damn umbrella? Ugh this is frustrating.” He said in annoyance. If only it did not rain, he must have reach that coffee shop and witness his friends flirting but it’s still raining hard. “Wait—what if I will just walk in the rain and blame them? Hmmmpp… it sounds a good idea.” He smirk at the thought.

Just before he decided to walk under the rain, someone approached him. Someone he didn’t expect to meet, someone he used to ignore his existence, someone familiar but he don’t know his name.

“Here, you can have my umbrella. I will not use it in the first place anyway.” The black-haired guy handed the black umbrella into his hands before he walk with no hesitation under the rain. Joochan stood there in a minute just watching the lonely shadow disappear in the middle of the rain.

 

Joochan had to admit he’s rude and arrogant to that guy since the day he first saw him. He never take a good look nor talk at him. If some students bully, he just ignore it and didn’t give a shit. He doesn’t care any single detail of him. He don’t know him, not even his name even though they’re classmates. Whenever he saw that guy, he just pass by quickly like he saw no one but this time he feel so touched. He didn’t expect that guy has a golden heart despite the fact he’s like an outcast of the campus.

With the sudden curiosity, Joochan tried to follow the guy as fast as he can until he reach a coffee shop. Wait—what is this? Is he rich pretending to be poor? That question lingered in his mind until he entered the coffee shop. There’s only few customers inside, chatting and having a good time with their coffee. He searched for the guy but he did not see his shadow. He believe he saw the guy entered the shop but where is he?

“Joo, we’re here.” A voice awakened his wandering mind, and shocked when he saw his friends, sitting at the corner near the transparent glass. He walked towards them with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Oh what’s with your face?’ Jibeom take a sip of his coffee.

Joochan just grinned a little bit and turned serious but Jaehyun don’t care about it. He know Joochan well more than Jibeom. They’ve been friend since their childhood so he just don’t give a shit of his friend’s way of sulking.

“Since you’re here, why not order your coffee? We’ve been waiting you for minutes so we already ordered ours.” Jaehyun said, not caring what Joochan is up to.

“Yah! You two, why did you leave me yet again? I waited for minutes for the rain to stop and then you’re here just enjoying your time sitting? You did not even call me or text me? Are you really my friends?” 

“Wait, Joo. We tried to call you but we can’t contact you. And we know you’re busy so we went ahead. You know it. Why’d bother ask?” 

“Shit.” Joochan muttered as low as he can. He forgot that his phone dead. He ponder to himself why they are his friends in the first place.

“You might want me to order yours, young master?” A teasing smile painted on Jaehyun’s face, lifting his eyebrows to nth times.

Joochan is annoyed and even though he want to smack his friend, he just rolls his eyes as he walk his way to the counter. His head bowed as he scanned his wallet but then when his eyes met the eyes of the guy on the counter, he froze right at the moment. As wide as his eyes can, he’s shocked to see the guy he followed working at this coffee shop, he never expected it but he was amazed by the latter. He don’t know he’s such a diligent young man.

Feeling embarrassed for staring at the guy in a minute, he slapped his inner self and acted like his self, an arrogant jerk.

“What are you looking at?” He asked rudely, not wanting to admit he’s the one staring at him like an idiot.

“Sorry, Sir. What’s you order again?” The black-haired guy smiled as he calmly asked Joochan who’s pretending like he did not saw him that day. 

“2 Iced Americano.” 

Joochan secretly stare at the guy in the counter without noticing he smiled at the view. He didn’t expect that guy to be handsome and cute. “Wait- what did you say? Handsome? Nah-uh…” He refused his thought once again.

He take his order and realized he ordered 2 coffees. Just what in the world he ordered 2 coffees? Joochan is not a coffee lover so he’s confused when he ordered 2 instead of one.

“Ehh… What it that? I thought you did not like coffee that much. Why did you order 2? Is that for me?” Jibeom jokingly ask Joochan the moment he sat beside him. He unknowingly did an aegyo that gives the two distorted faces just by looking at it.

Joochan cannot understand it himself too but then suddenly out of the blue, he had this thought. He smiled nervously by the thought. 

Joochan keep on stealing glances at the counter every minute. He don’t know why but he seem to be interested with the black haired guy who give him his own umbrella. He wanted to know him and even befriend him but he don’t know how since he never experienced befriend poor people like him… He wanted to try but he’s afraid that his father might find it out and if he did, he’s a dead meat.

Since he was a child, his father told him to befriend rich people only and don’t ever get involve with the poor ones. So he never experienced a hard life, everything is easy since they’re rich. But this time, Joochan is an adult now so he wanted to try by befriending that guy but he don’t know how to start.

A hand wave soon block his view and realized he stared too long at that guy. He turn to see his friends with a teasing smile on their faces. Joochan look at them with a questioning look, trying to avoid the reality.

 

“Yah! Don’t tell me you’re interested with that guy?” Jibeom leaned closer to his face... “I don’t know you can be that gay.” He whispered in his ears and Joochan seems to be annoyed.

“I’m not like you, idiot.” Joochan softly pushed Jibeom at the side but the latter just laughed his ass out.

“You know, if you’re interested with him… you only have a 1% chance to succeed. Dude, you don’t know him? I think you do. He’s the outcast in our campus. I barely know his name.” Jaehyun jokingly uttered as he signal Jibeom to stop laughing.

“Then what’s his name?” Joochan unknowingly asked, he seems to be serious and his eyes can tell he really is. He wants to challenge himself and that is to have that black-haired guy become his friend.

Jaehyun can sense how serious his friend is. He never see Joochan asked a question with a serious face, not like he did it often when they’re still younger so without a second thought…

“Donghyun. He’s Kim Donghyun.”

That night, after knowing the name, Joochan excuses himself as he secretly deliver something and it became his habit every night. Joochan always follow Donghyun secretly at night, observing every single thing he do. Yes, he became a stalker.—

Thanks to his smart brain, Donghyun didn’t notice him stalking all night. One night, Joochan had to hide himself when some thugs approached Donghyun. He’s afraid that they will beat him to death but thanks, God, they didn’t. He don’t know how to fight them even though he want to fight those bastards. He noticed often that those thugs keeps on beating Donghyun and getting his money after, that’s when Joochan decided to deal with those thugs with his money. Well, he’s rich.

***  
Donghyun handed his orders together with the costumer’s card.

“Thank you for coming, Sir.” He smiled once again without looking at the costumer, bowing his head 90 degrees.

When the costumer went to find a seat, Donghyun suddenly remembered something. The voice of that guy seemed to be a way familiar but he don’t know when and where he heard it. Soon after a minute without a costumer, Sungyoon, the barista soon approached him with a coffee in his right hand, together with a note.

 

“Someone asked me to give this to you.” Sungyoon said as he lend the coffee to him. Well, Donghyun is not surprised anymore but he’s still curious who is that someone who always give him coffee with a note.

Donghyun weakly accept the coffee. He is not eating often since his money always rubbed by the thugs but these days, he did not see even a shadow of them. He don’t know why, maybe they transferred to another place.

 

“Don’t ask me again who gave you this. I just picked this on the table right at the corner. By the way, don’t skip your meals. Okay?” The taller said, before he went into his workplace.

Even Donghyun wanted to know who but he don’t have any hint except his penmanship. He looked at the coffee, and it’s an Iced Americano again. He tried to remember the faces of their customers who ordered it but there’s a lot of them, so he just pout. Although he wants to at least say thanks but the fact that the identity still a mystery to him, he can’t help but sigh.

His stare lingers at the note for a minute until his mind blown. He closed his eyes and open to nth times…He wants to be sure if he’s reading a real note, not an illusion but then it really is. The note says, “I didn’t know that you’re handsome when you smile. Why not try showing your smile often? Stay strong! You can do it.”

” Wait—when did I hear this again?” He asked himself as he try to remember who but his memory is weak so he cannot remeber. What is his brain good for? He cannot even memorize any faces, only voices. “Ugh, why do I feel like I’m cursed? Why can’t I remember it?” he asked under his breath. He’s doomed.

That night, Donghyun planned to go somewhere with something bothering his head. Just who is that someone? Why is he doing this? He don’t have someone to even call as friends but here someone mysteriously giving him coffee with a note each day. Donghyun can’t help but wonder who. How he wished he can at least say thanks to that someone…  
On his way to his destination, he saw a grandma walking with heavy load at her back. Donghyun smiled yet it gives him a needle poking in his chest when he remember how his mother help a grandma, causing her life to end. He quickly approach the grandma and help her carry her things until they reach a mansion-like house.

“Thank you, my dear for your help.” The smile painted on her face shows how sincere she is and he was touched by her calming, sweet voice even though she’s already old.

He just smiled and bowed as usual. He don’t know how to interact with people but at least he know how to help others without they’re just strangers. He was about to go when suddenly the grandma speak again.

 

“If by chance, you saw a bottle in your way home, I want you to keep it for me. That’s my gift to you.” 

He just turned and bowed again without even looking at his back, not even giving a full attention to what the old woman said. He just walk and walk until finally, he reached his destination. The wind breeze touched his weak body, the wave sounds greeted his ears with such a harmony while his eyes are mesmerized by the city of lights under a night starry sky. He smiled at the air, looking at the sky with the stars shining beautifully. Donghyun believed his parents must be watching him right now from above, wishing he can join them soon. His life is so empty, living only to grant at least his father’s last wish for him before he died.

 

“Mom, Dad, I’m here again. I really missed you. Why did you leave me alone so early? You should have bring me with you. I know I should be happy since I’m still alive but without you on my side feel so empty. I wish I could die but then..there’s this someone who always give me a coffee with a note. I’m glad about it buti’m sad to say that I didn’t even get to see his face, just to at least say thanks but I only know his penmanship. I want to know who’s that someone but I don’t know how… Am I cursed to be alone? I’m living a lonely life yet you don’t want me to come with you?..” Donghyun wiped his tears, his heart, his mind and his body wish to die but if only he didn’t promise to his father, he would have killed himself at instant. It’s hurt him so badly…he cannot even measure how painful it is. Although how hard he try, he stiil sob at the end while shouting his lung out.

“Really.. why are you selfish? Why can’t you let me join you? Are you happy seeing me suffer like this? Tell me so that I can understand.. Why?? Why?” He shouted as loud as he can yet he hears no reply. He stare intently at the flowing waves in and out when unknowingly he started walking towards the sea. He badly wants to end his life but feel guilty at the same time. What should he do to his meaningless life if he can end it right away? The cold water wet his pants, giving a shiver at his body at the same time. Maybe he lost his mind now. He’s tired of living like nobody. He always blamed himself, thinking he’s cursed and now he’s alone and have no one. What the point of living?

“I wish to die, so let me be.” He muttered with his cold breath.

Just before he can move further, he heard a voice. A voice he never heard before but it’s like a melody on his ears. He turn around and he saw no one. What is that? Is he just hearing an illusion? He’s convinced he’s just hearing things but then he heard that voice again, much louder than the first one.

“Don’t do that. I will help you. I can make your dreams come true.”

Donghyun is so curious enough so he searched around but saw no one. He laughed at himself for believing such things again. An object soon catch his eyes. Nothing special about it, it’s just floating at the shore back and forth but what makes him hold his breath for a moment, he suddenly remember what the grandma told him an hour ago. 

“If by chance, you saw a bottle in your way home, I want you to keep it for me. That’s my gift to you.”

Donghyun look at the object and it was a bottle-- an old bottle but still looks so classic. He kinda find the bottle quite interesting that the grandma even said it was her gift.   
“How can be this bottle a gift? She didn’t even give me this, I just pick it floating. What a joke.” He still managed to smile a bit, sound unsure to what he said.

He went home, still holding the bottle as a gift, even though it’s not really a gift. He placed it on his table near his books he always carry. He keep staring at the bottle when suddenly he wonder out of the blue where did that voice came from? Maybe it was his father--

“Can you hear me? I’m glad you picked me. I’ve waited for years.. Now let me serve you..”

That voice echoed in his silent, boring room. Donghyun startled when he heard the voice. It is the voice he heard awhile ago. He is afraid and even think he’s being punished but he tried to stay calm. No way he can be fooled again.

“Who are you? What do you need? Leave me alone!” He shouted, his eyes still wondering where did that voice came from.

“I need you. I need your help. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Just let me serve you. I can make your wish come true.” 

The voice is not a girl but a guy. It is so deep and solemn but what made Donghyun’s hair straighten, that voice sounded like it came from the bottle.. yes-- it’s the said gift. He soon walked slowly towards the bottle. The bottle looks so simple and if you will say, nothing special but he can’t be wrong. He’s sure enough that the voice came from it.  
He hold the bottle, scanning every side of it. He laughed at the thought. He might be losing his mind for real.

“Wait, a bottle can talk? Sounds funny.” He laughed, denying the reality that indeed the voice is from the bottle. Donghyun is making fun of the bottle but then he paused for a moment. He never laughed but for him it just sounds funny.

“Then if you can make my wish come true…” he cleared his throat and smiled slightly.. 

He stare at the bottle. He don’t believe in making wishes since his father died and he want to prove it was all fake. Wishes are just wishes, it will not come true even how earnest you are.

“Then prove me today.. I wish to die today.” He said with no hesitation.

Donghyun waited for a response but he got no reply. He even try to lean his ear closer to the bottle but still he got no reply. He chuckled at himself, maybe he’s gone mad for believing such nonsense again.

“Stupid. Why would you believe that wish can come true?” he whispered to himself as he compose himself, putting back the bottle at its position. He sighed, looking back outside the window.. Lots of people are still walking and having a good time together as they watch the mesmerizing view of the city. If only Donghyun could go back in time and save his family from dying, they might be doing it the same. But no, they’re gone, his family left him alone and now, he’s living an empty life with no company from the former.  
He has no friends to talk to and share his sorrow. No one ever approach him. He’s like nobody and he can’t help it since he’s afraid to make friends with the thought that he’s cursed, that probably he will also lost that friend if ever he has one. Donghyun prefers to be alone rather to have someone special for him die so he decided to just live like he’s used to be.

Donghyun took a deep breath as his eyes linger at the bottle again. He ponder to himself and wonder what is the grandma mean that the bottle is a gift. She did not even give it to him and he just pick it yet she said it is her gift? Sounds weird. He shakes his head numerous times as he found himself funny for thinking another weird yet nonsense.

“From now on, Donghyun, don’t ever believe again in such nonsense. It was all fake. Wish cannot come true. It was just a mere imagination. Okay?” He let out a slow sigh, facing himself at his mirror while nodding as a response to himself. He was about to lie down and take some rest when again, he heard that mysterious voice again. Feeling annoyed, he quickly lay his hand on the bottle, planning to just throw it somewhere but he heard something that caught his attention, that touch his cold heart.

“I will grant everything you want to wish. Just don’t throw me nor abandoned me. I’ve waited you for so long and I know you will save me from death. Just let me make your wish come true. You will not regret it after.”

Death? Save from death? So Donghyun just save him from death? He had many questions spinning in his head and wanted to ask what the voice trying to say to him but his words are stuck at the tip of his tongue.

Donghyun hate hearing words like death because he just can’t cope with it and it always bring his sad memories. He don’t like seeing someone die but hearing the words “save from death” make his heart awaken for the first time. Those are the words that he badly want to do to his family if only he could bring back the time, he might have save them from dying. It’s hurt to say the fact that he did not even save his family but now hearing those words make him think that maybe this is the time for him to change his boring and lonely self. He glanced at the bottle and still figuring out how come this bottle can talk like a human. He do not want to believe to such magic thingy but he wants to try even it is a vague idea to do so.

 

Donghyun soon vanished the thought of getting rid of the bottle and began opening his mind to the least positive. Well, he has nothing to lose if he will try at least for once. With a determined mind to try it for once, he sat on his bed facing the talking bottle in front of him. Although he wants to believe, he needs explanation how come he save the bottle from death despite the fact it is just a bottle, a thing that don’t have life.

“Fine, I will not throw you anymore but I need your explanation. What do you mean I will save you from death? Do you think someone will believe you that? You are not human and you’re just a bottle with no life. How can you say you waited me for so long? Do you know me? I have so many questions but I just ask you a few questions and I want you to answer it. Don’t ever try to fool me.” He said with a calming voice, eyes fixed at the bottle, wondering if he can get a response this time or not.

After a long silence, Donghyun only heard his own breath as he patiently waited for response. He almost give up but then..

“You might look at me as a bottle with no life, that you just pick like I’m useless but I am more than that. If you wonder why I said you will save me from death, actually I’m trapped at this bottle and I need you to unlock the seal. I’m not a talking bottle but a--”

Donghyun leaned to the bottle more closer, his curiosity and his lingering eyes intact at the moment, waiting for the voice to expose himself. He’s like a curious cat at the dark, willing to wait for an hour just to hear some words that will fill the empty glass inside his head. He’s sure if his classmates saw him being interested in such thing, they might be making fun of him right at the moment, laughing at him like he’s a clown. At least for now, he’s alone and no one watching him. Only his inner self can laugh at himself for acting like an idiot.

“I know you won’t believe me if I say this.. but I am a fairy.”

The moment Donghyun heard it, he laughed hysterically like he’s watching the most funniest show in the world. His hands are in his stomach, tears are almost about to fall from his eyes. What? A fairy? Isn’t that a mystical being? They’re just a mere imagination, aren’t they? He’s even loss for words to say. He don’t even believe in making a wish and now, a fairy? How could he believe it? How come a talking bottle be a fairy? He’s so speechless and can’t find a word to describe it. It’s sound so true but for him, he found it funny rather.  
After a moment laughing his ass off, he soon calm down, trying not burst out laugh as he fixes his gaze towards the bottle.

 

“I know you would laugh at me like that. I know that you don’t believe in such wishes and basing the way you laugh, you find me a funny thing. I know it’s hard to believe but let me prove you that I’m not lying, that I’m not fooling you like the way you’re thinking. Don’t ask me how and why I know. I’m a fairy who can grant your wishes. Just wish and I will make it come true. Just don’t wish yourself to die and anything about life and death. Wish for other things you want to happen and you will believe that I’m not lying, that I’m a fairy not a talking bottle.”

Donghyun took the bottle with curled forehead. How come the bottle know what he’s thinking? Can he read his mind? He excitedly spin the bottle around his hands with an “O” shaped form in his mouth. Woahh-- daebak! 

His soul wandered for a moment then back to his trance when a thought suddenly lit in his mind. What if the talking bottle is telling the truth? What the bottle is indeed a trapped fairy? He seemed to feel guilty laughing at the bottle. Well, it’s not his fault. This is all because all his past wishes didn’t come true. If only at least one wish come true did come true from the past years, he might be mind blown meeting a fairy out of the blue.. but it’s the other way around.  
He want to try making a wish but it’s all stuck in his mind, wondering if those wishes can really come true if he wish it directly to the bottle. Maybe it’s too early to believe, maybe he still needs time to accept it.

“Should I try then?Wish? Hmmm…” He silently take his time thinking what to wish but Donghyun is contented already in his life, he don’t need money or any expensive things although he don’t have any of those. But then he remembered that someone who left a special space inside his empty heart, the one who secretly gave him coffee every day and the fact that that someone is still unknown to him, he somewhat smile and think it will be a good idea if he will meet that someone. He want to wish for it but those wishes are all held up at the back of his tongue. 

“I wish I will meet that someone who secretly gave me a coffee each day or… at least somehow I wish I will have a friend, even just one who can understand me and treat me as a human friend.” Those wishes just echoed in his mind and he did not try to even whisper or say it.. 

He took a deep sigh and place the bottle at his table, patting it like a puppy.

“Sorry but I don’t think I can make a wish tonight. Maybe tomorrow I will. You will be okay with it, right?” He said in a calming voice, feeling somewhat guilty to the bottle suddenly. He don’t mean not to wish but he’s still adjusting himself on what to believe. He stare at the clock, knowing it’s around midnight already so he slightly slapped his forehead. He should be sleeping now at this hour for he still needs to go to school the morning. Ugh.. what a tiring day.

The moment Donghyun closed his eyes as he take a rest, a voice echoed in the room that night…No one heard it not even Donghyun who sounds asleep after a tiring, boring and lonely life he’s in. The bottle lit a majestical light, a mesmerizing view but no one sees it not even the one who make the wishes. It glitters and shines brightly but just for a moment.

 

"Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this long, boring story. I just missed these boys so much that i want to write for them. Thank you for reading it until the end. i wish you enjoy it a little.


End file.
